


Fucking Humans

by gisho



Category: Dragaera - Steven Brust
Genre: Ficlet, Non-Explicit Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 06:50:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4696268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gisho/pseuds/gisho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snippet. That time Aliera seduced Vlad, with species politics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fucking Humans

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LiveJournal.

It was actually not too long after I and her cousin Morrolan decided that perhaps we actually _liked_ each other that Aliera seduced me. I take no credit for it; it was her idea all along.

She started it the party, of course - The Party, the continual party that goes on thirty hours a day in Morrolan's Great Hall. I've never quite understood how it came to be. Morrolan's not exactly a party animal. Still, it's a wonderful place to get good wine free, and he'd given me a standing invitation. I had to drop by regularly to check up on his security anyway, but I'd recently taken to visiting purely to be social too. Well, to be social and to make nasty remarks at people in an environment where they can't kill me for it.

She drifted up to me with a glass of brandy, and I smiled back at her quite politely, and she nodded to me. "Enjoying yourself?"

"Not particularly," I told her, which was the truth. It had been a rough day for - well, a lot of reasons, really, which I don't really feel like discussing.

"Hmm," she said, and tilted her head to the side. It might have been cute, if it hadn't been Aliera.

"The wine's helping," I added, which was also the truth.

"I can help too," she told me, and I could feel my eyebrows raising against my will; the first thought that came into my mind was to wonder if she was drunk - drunker than me, at any rate. "Have you ever slept with a human woman before?"

I must have been in a bad mood, or I wouldn't have said what I did. "Lots of them. And a few Dragaeran women, too."

_"Boss? That was probably not a really good thing to say."_

_"Hush. She's unarmed."_

There was a long moment where she seemed poised between taking offense or laughing. Laughing won. "Come on, Vlad," she said, as soon as she'd gotten it out of her system. Loiosh hissed in suprise. Aliera took my hand and tugged on it. "My bedroom's upstairs."

I went. It seemed the best thing to do. Besides, Aliera was really quite beautiful. Later on in my life fucking Dragaeran women began to feel like bestiality to me, but just then I was young and hormonal enough that it was nearly as fun as fucking human women. I seemed to be attractive enough to catch the eye of those who didn't mind the species gap. Or perhaps they got off on the species gap, which is disturbing in retrospect, that you've been the subject of somebody's kink and they didn't even tell you.

Loiosh had taken off from my shoulder by the time we reached the door of her rooms, and taken up a perch on a marble statue of someone undoubtedly very famous whom I didn't recognize. _"You two have fun,"_ he told me. _"If you don't mind I'm heading back down to the party. I might get some roast norska out of it."_

_"Have fun yourself,"_ I said, grateful as I did that speaking to Loiosh didn't require moving my lips, which were occupied right then. I don't think I'd ever been pressed up against a doorframe and forcibly kissed before, but it's not an unpleasant experience when the kisser has nice breasts. Maybe it was undignified to think that the Dragon Heir had nice breasts, but I'd thought it before then and still think it, truth be told. (Well, that Aliera has nice breasts. Not that the current Dragon Heir doesn't, but I havn't seen nearly as much of them.) Somehow she got the door open and both of us inside and the door closed again without slamming any body parts in it, and then she began to take our clothes off with remarkable speed, but after that things slowed down quite a bit.

\---


End file.
